


Get off

by NaeSpark



Series: Homestuck Pairings, Requests and Prompts [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble for demonoflight</p>
    </blockquote>





	Get off

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for demonoflight

“Get off me.”

“No.” she wiggled her eyebrows and licked my face.

I shrugged and looked away.

“Your face tastes great and it’s warm.”

“It’s not warm, fuck you.” I shook my head.

“It tastes greaaaaat” she rolled her tongue, extending the sound and wrapping her arms around my head, squeezing me against her chest.

“Ohghfsgfsvg FUCK let me go, let me go”

She loosened the hug and looked at me. Well, figuratively, she’s blind. She smiled and rested her head in the hollow of my neck. I let her stay there. It didn’t feel bad.

She looked for my hand and took it. I did nothing, just staring. She smiled and sighed pleasantly.

“What”

“You’re in a good mood, Karckles.”

“I’m never in a good mood, what the fuck are you talking about.” I muttered.

“You’re a horrible liar, but it’s cute just how seriously pissed you look when you’re lying.”

“You’re blind, don’t see things where they aren’t.” I spat.

“You’re silly hehehe” she crawled closer into my lap “It’s not a question of seeing, it’s a question of feeling. And knowing.”

Sighing, I took her in my arms and embraced her.

“You’re a retard…”


End file.
